


More Trees, Please!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss, The Office (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Aziraphale helps Michael Scott after all the trees in the world are gone!
Kudos: 1





	More Trees, Please!

Michael Scott was sad. His company was out of paper because it used all the trees in the world.

"How can we get more trees?" Michael asked nobody in particular because he was alone and lonely.

To Michael's luck, there was nearby Aziraphale (I had to look up the name spelling). "I can help you get more trees!" he said.

"How can you do that?" Michael asked. "We need more because they are all gone."

"I know where the seed-making factory is where they originally came from when trees were invented," Aziraphale said. He knew somebody who worked there who could let him in too. "Also you have the name of my boss but you are not the boss?"

"Wow, thank you!" Michael said. He was happy because more seeds would let him make more paper at the company Dunder MIfflin. (It makes the paper now not just sells it.) "Also I am the boss but just of my company not of you."

So Aziraphale asked his friend (not Crowley, but a different friend who was an angel) to let him in the factory and then he went there where the Lorax was working. "I am the Lorax, I speak for the trees!" the Lorax said. And he gave Aziraphale the last seed in the universe.

"I have the seed!" Aziraphale said. He gave it to Michael, and then Michael abentmindely ate it.

"What have you done?" Aziraphale said.

"Oops I thought it was cauliflower," Michael said. Then he spit it out and it grew into a tree and then a forest but it took a whole year.

"Yay now I can make paper again!" Michael said.

"But use the moderation this time so the trees are not gone again!" Aziraphale said.

The End


End file.
